


Cruel Person

by Justsamrandumbfujoshi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, F/M, Female Akira Kurusu, Heavy Angst, Tired MC, What if we chose not to defeat Maruki, p5r royal, sorry for the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsamrandumbfujoshi/pseuds/Justsamrandumbfujoshi
Summary: The first time she had seen him, what she felt was animosity. The second time she had seen him, what she felt was a familiar feeling of being lost.Then the last time she had seen him, what she knew was proven wrong. He is not the pretentious and evil person she had thought he was, who had treated the moments they had as meddlesome and everything spoken was perhaps a lie. What she thought afterwards was that he is just a child who became lost and broken due to the cruelty he knew and because of the warmth he never knew.Akira Kurusu, then felt regret and guilt. Defying her self-righteousness. She realized that at the very first time they had met she should have not been afraid of him, not doubtful but instead she should have been warm. She should have treated him right.But she knew it was already too late. The world of mementos is gone, they had defeated the evil god and now she has to go back and repent for what they did right.- Was it really too late?-
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 7





	Cruel Person

_The first time she had seen him, what she felt was animosity. The second time she had seen him, what she felt was a familiar feeling of being lost._

_Then the last time she had seen him, what she knew was proven wrong. He is not the pretentious and evil person she had thought he was, who had treated the moments they had as meddlesome and everything spoken was perhaps a lie. What she thought afterwards was that he is just a child who became lost and broken due to the cruelty he knew and because of the warmth he never knew._

_Akira Kurusu, then felt regret and guilt. Defying her self-righteousness. She realized that at the very first time they had met she should have not been afraid of him, not doubtful but instead she should have been warm. She should have treated him right._

_But she knew it was already too late. The world of mementos is gone, they had defeated the evil god and now she has to go back and repent for what they did right._

_**Was it really too late?**_

\--

She is then confronted by Sae, and she had known what the older woman before her was about to say. Then he intervened them, saying that he would take all the claims instead.

The person who was dead was right now before her. Akechi Goro is alive and as soon as Sae had gone before them, she couldn't contain her tears and even hug Akechi, the man who was once their enemy.

She had finally had the chance, only to be taken away by the stockpiling responsibilities she had to do. She had to fix the world once more, a world where their wishes had come true... Is destroying this world truly the right thing to do?

Akira then pulled herself back together, of course it was the right thing to do. If they won't take action it will be too late. The experiences that made them grow, the reality that pained them so... It was the truth and they shouldn't run away from the truth.

Then time passed, and soon the world of lies had also become attached to her.

Despite the complains and cold nature of Goro, what she felt was relief for they were together and then she realized what she was feeling is after all, love.

"Goro-kun, I have something important that I need to tell you." Akira stopped on her tracks as the man before him also stopped.

"I like you, no I love you..." Akira confessed with a strong will on her eyes and as her lips quiver not from the cold but from her nervousness.

Goro's eyes widened, but he soon took hold of himself as his knuckles formed a grip.

"And? Do you expext me too return those feelings to you? Just if you have forgotten, I... I hate you. So don't even think that I like you." Goro then turned around as he continued walking.

"Then why are you helping me?" Akira eyes soon became puffy as she couldn't stop her tears from flowing.

"That's because it is in my interest to do so, I am merely using you... Don't even dare think of anything uncalled for." Goro coldly replied that struck fear to Akira's heart. Of course, what did she expect... 

Akechi Goro might be truly the cruel person, she thought he was. 

Yes, that is the right thing to do. To just act according to plan, to not let the feelings budding in her heart to hinder, not swayed by his actions to save her from a fatal shot, not to be flustered by the small affection she could feel and not let her mind even think of a future with him. This was the reality she had to face after all, afterwards they would go on their seperate ways. 

_Then what came halt to her muddling thoughts, was the truth._

_The truth is that she herself had a wish strong enough to change this world, and that wish was for her to be with Akechi Goro._

_The truth is that if she were to end this world, she would no longer see him._

_It was just a few words that shook her world. The reality she always faced is cruel to her._

**_If it is that cruel then she would rather just... Just let this world be after all. She is tired of fighting it all._ **

"Goro please be honest with me, just for this time at least just once." Akira teared up as she looked at the shakened Goro before her, standing up only to fall and be caught by his trembling arms. 

"What is it that you wished for?" Akira whispered wryly, as she cried even more. 

"Akira, you... Don't tell me?! If you let this world be I will hate you forever, I didn't wish for this.... Don't even try controlling me!" Akechi gripped her shoulders as he raised her just enough for him to see... But he had never expected her to look this broken, for the strong person he knew to look this tired. 

"Please just answer my question." Akira cold hands touched Goro's and he could only frown as he answered back. 

"You are a cruel person.... What I wished for was to be with you. Shit, you already know that I could never hate you... I love you too Akira, but please don't do this." Akechi begged as he embrace her with his trembling arms, as much as he doesn't want relinquish himself into her warmth what wins was the urge to be with her. Perhaps he was cruel himself. 

"I can't fight anymore, I am tired Goro... Please don't leave me, even if you hate me... Don't leave me again." Akira hugged Akechi back. 

"You truly are a selfish and cruel person. You know how much I hate this world and yet, you wish to stay here with me." Akechi sighed.

"No matter how bad this decision is, I could never hate you nor despise you... If this is what you wish for then I could only support you." Akechi added with a bittersweet tone and smile. But Akira could only smile brightly as they hugged even tighter. 

"You'll regret this decision..." Goro whispered. 

"I know but even so.... I can't live in a world wothout you... This is my selfish wish and decision. This is what I **desire**... I love you." Akira said sweetly as they both share a kiss. 

Soon the two of them faced Maruki hand in hand. And the said man couldn't contain his smile, as he already know what the decision the two broken lovers shared. 

The world became developed in a white light, and soon time had marched on. 

\--

"Good morning Goro." Akira greeted as he kiss the eyebrow of the sleepy man before her. 

"Good morning Akira." Goro replied as he give her a soft kiss back, it had been 10 years since they made that horrible decision. 

From time to time, he would regret it. But as soon as he does, Akira's hold over him grows stronger as she strengthen those arms that entangles his waist. Perhaps she too knew what went on his mind. 

Still no matter how much he regrets it, no matter how much Akira cries... They will never be able to turn back and redo their decision. Nor will redo it. Letting their selves succumb to an illusion. The two finally embraced their cruel decisions. 

They both truly are a cruel pair. 


End file.
